Japanese Patent No. 4,600,654 discloses a negative pressure pump that generates negative pressure from power from an engine. This negative pressure pump is equipped with a housing formed of an aluminium-based material and a vane formed of an aluminium-based material that rotates inside the housing. Portions of the vane (vane end portions) that slide over an inner wall face of the housing are formed of a resin.